So Close To Losing You
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: How Lia reacts after Garrus almosts gets killed by the gunship.


Lia tried to get through the door but Miranda grabbed her by the wrist then turned her around. Lia hissed, it reminded her of that night on Earth.

"Let me go! I order you to let me go, bitch." she snarled, body starting to glow blue with her biotics. Miranda didn't flinch.

"Chakwas will do everything she can, Commander. But she can only try. Garrus might die." Miranda replied, her tone calm and collected. Lia yanked her wrist out of her grip and hit the woman with a biotic fist.

"No, he won't die." she spat, watching Miranda getting up and wiping the blood from her face. Lia posed to strike again if Miranda said anything else.

"Commander, just stay calm." Jacob interrupted. Lia turned in his direction and snarled. She saw Kasumi and Zaeed come into the mess hall.

"What in bloody hell happened here?" Zaeed asked, seeing the tables flipped over and Miranda's face bleeding. He started to back away. "I don't want to know." he threw back over his shoulder as he left. Kasumi cocked her head.

"I think I'll be in my room, good luck with Shep, you guys." the thief managed before leaving at a sped up pace. Miranda tried to grabbed both Lia's arms and pin them behind her back, but Lia slammed her into a wall.

"Shepard, you need to stop." Jacob told her but Lia lashed out and punched him. The two managed to stand and pin Lia to a wall but then got thrown back by a biotic barrier.

"Both of you know nothing!" Lia cried. "Nothing. Not one fucking thing."

"Commander, stop this. Your wasting your energy." Miranda coughed and and fell to her knees. Lia walked over to the window of the med-bay, her body still faintly blue. She looked down at her hands and the rest of her body, the armor covered in blue blood. Tears ran down her face, but she made no move to wipe them away. Seeing one of her closest friends on the edge of death, it was horrible. She looked up and felt weight on her shoulder.

"Miranda, leave me alone. Both of you know who I worked with when I stopped Saren, but seeing, even just one of them, hurts me." she whispered. But Miranda didn't leave.

"Shepard, you don't have to worry, he'll be fine. Chakwas is the best there is." the woman replied. Lia turned to look at her.

"Yes, but you still know little. I lost somebody on Virmire, nearly lost Wrex and then Garrus takes a missile to the face. Hell I lost somebody on Eden Prime. It hurts me to remember, but I know I have to. I saved so many, but the people who meant more are the ones I lost. On Earth it was the same way."

"I understand." Miranda responded, moving so she was standing next to Lia, and taking her hand of of the Commander's shoulder.

"No, you don't. And if anybody dies this mission, it'll just be worse."

"Maybe I don't but you should go an lay down for a while. You've already done enough for today, rest and you can see him tomorrow."

"You right. I want a report if anything changes. Next we should head to get this Jack person, too. Mordin after then lastly Okeer." Lia said, the faint blue around her body growing fainter and fainter at each word.

"Of course, Commander. I'll have a report done myself." Miranda answered as Lia moved away. Lia bagan to walk away and entered the elevator. Her friend just had to make it, Garrus couldn't die.

-

Garrus woke up and his face hurt. The first thing he saw was the white of the med-bay. It hurt is eyes, the light was much more light then that on Omega. He pulled himself up with a grunt.

"Be careful. You took alot of damage so you shouldn't move around much." a voice warned. His vision was blurry but he could make out doctor Chakwas.

"It's good to see you." he managed, but pain gripped him.

"I said be careful. But yes, it is." the doctor replied. "Listen, the upper part of you armor is over there," she cocked her head left, indicating the armor. "But you shouldn't be up and moving yet." Despite her words her stood up and almost fell over do to the pain.

"What did I just say?" she sighed, shaking her head. Garrus grunted and balanced himself.

"Soldier don't listen," he reminded. "Even if you say not to move, they move."

"Your right." she sighed again, turning back to her desk. He managed to walk over and put his armor on, then open the door. Chakwas only shook her head, but gave a faint laugh as her left.

-

Lia had told Miranda and Jacob she was sorry about earlier. They both accepted, and she had already seen Garrus up and around, even if he did look in pain. Lia cleaned her armor and put it on, then her weapons. Her eyes glanced over to one of the many panels she could use to speak with EDI.

"EDI," she said. "Tell Kasumi and Miranda to get ready, I need them to be ready to recruit Jack."

"Yes Shepard." EDI replied, popping up then disappearing. Lia gave a soft sigh as she started toward the door, and left her cabin, a small smile on her lips.


End file.
